Desire Unbound
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Set three months after Twilight. Edward finds himself unable to keep his desire for Bella at bay.


Desire Unbound  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is another Twilight one shot focusing on Edward and Bella. It is set three months after Twilight and shows him unable to keep his desire for her at bay. The idea for this one came when I thought about Edward having desire for Bella, but he didn't want to give into it due to his fear of losing control and his ideals in which he pushes both to the side. As a result, it was born. Since it has sexual content, I advise that you don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy it. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the late evening sky above the Swan residence in late July. The moon came out from behind a large one. Bella lay on her back asleep on her bed in her room. She stirred somewhat, but she didn't wake up. Edward was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

Three months had passed since the Cullens rescued Bella from James and killed him. The bond between her and Edward grew even stronger after he declared he'd stay with her. His nighttime visits increased to five times a week from the usual three. He did this because he was concerned Victoria would come back and kill her for revenge over James's death. He was with her throughout today because it was her day off from work and that Charlie had gone on a weekend fishing trip with Billy and Harry. They spent time playing games such as checkers, cards, and chess and watching TV. He even cooked her a hamburger for dinner.

Edward took a closer look at his girlfriend as she moved somewhat and brought her hand up by her face. He saw her wrinkle her nose and let out a long yawn. He thought she looked so sexy wearing just a dark blue t-shirt and white underwear. He believed she'd make the perfect model. Of course, he knew she wanted to be a teacher just like Renee, though she desired to teach at the high school level instead of kindergarten. He thought she'd be good with small children since she had always been so responsible.

He sighed heavily. Ever since their first kiss, he had wanted to make love to her, but he feared losing control and killing her accidentally. Moreover, he was from a time when premarital sex was frowned upon. He didn't want to give up his virginity until he was married, which would likely be never. Emmett and Jasper never hesitated to tease him about still being a virgin, which frustrated him. Sometimes, the frustration got to the point where he wanted to punch them or throw them into something. Of course, he'd never do that to his brothers.

Edward shook his head. He decided to not care about the stigma of premarital sex anymore as it didn't apply anywhere near as much today as it did in his days as a human. He knew some people would scold him for losing his virginity before marriage, especially since Forks was a small town, but he didn't care. He was determined to make love to Bella. That was all that mattered to him.

He scooted next to her and moved over her. He slipped in between her legs carefully. He started sliding his hands up and down them. She stirred somewhat, yet she didn't wake up. He became a little annoyed. He slid his hands underneath her t-shirt to touch her breasts. He began to fondle them. She stirred quite a bit.

"Don't stop, Edward," she whispered, her heartrate beginning to quicken. She opened her eyes to look at him. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad it does," he responded happily. "I'm not going to stop there at all."

Edward removed his hands from underneath Bella's t-shirt and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tracing every inch of it. He smiled against her lips when he heard her groan in pleasure. She slipped her arms around his neck. Her heart pounded so hard that it seemed it was about leap out of her chest and land on the floor any second. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before coursing through their bodies at a rapid rate.

He kissed his way to her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. She emitted a pleasurable moan. She slid her fingers into his hair. She grabbed it so hard that it seemed she would yank it out. He went to her pulse point and began sucking on it. He wanted to bite her and mark her as his so badly, but he wasn't about to change her into a vampire. Even if he held back the venom, he wouldn't be able to do it forever.

He kissed back to her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she let out a loud groan. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt to push it up to her breast line. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. She sighed in ecstasy, her head rolling back into the pillow. Her breaths came out in shudders at his running her tongue over her navel. She ran her fingers through his hair, swallowing hard as he slid his hands under her t-shirt to squeeze her breasts.

"Oh, God. Don't stop, Edward," Bella moaned softly. She whimpered at his fondling her breasts. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, shit. Oh!"

Bella opened her eyes. She tapped her boyfriend's head gently to get him to move upward. She kissed him with much passion once he was looking at her. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid up underneath his blue t-shirt. They traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, and stomach. He groaned so loudly that he sent an echo through the room. He slid his hands into her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. It was as if he was trying to keep himself from falling off the cliff.

Her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt and began to move it upward. He broke the kiss and held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. She tossed it aside. He took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it upward. She held up her arms, which allowed him to remove it. He threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

He stared at her breasts with such intensity that he appeared ready to go after them with his mouth. However, he didn't want to do that. He kissed her passionately, his tongue entering her mouth and touching hers. He laid her down. She slipped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows, which kept her from putting too much weight on herself. Their tongues fought for control, their loud groans going into each other's mouths. Her hands wandered over his back, arms, chest, and stomach.

"Oh, my sweet Bella," Edward whispered intensely.

Bella leaned her head back as he kissed her neck hungrily. "My darling Edward."

He kissed down to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there, licking at it. She gasped in ecstasy. Her hands grabbed at the covers. Her grip on them tightened when he sucked on it. Her head rolled back into the pillow. He kissed her lips again, his hands sliding over her breasts. He rubbed the nipples, smiling at them becoming hard to his touch. She felt her body tense up quite a bit. She couldn't stop a moan from leaving her mouth.

Edward took the left breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple before rolling it with his tongue. Bella screamed in great pleasure, her back arching. He felt the urge to bite down on her nipple, but he resisted. He gave the right breast the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth, and her back arched once more. Fire began to build within their veins.

He planted a trail of kisses down to her stomach. She swallowed hard as he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breaths turned to shudders. She rolled her head back into the pillow once more, his hands wandering all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He kissed her on the lips once more. She decided she was tired of being on the bottom and flipped him over on his back. She got her legs on either side of him. She broke the kiss and smiled down at him as she stared into his eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I have to say that you enjoy being on top of things," he said with a chuckle.

"You're damn right that I do," she said, winking at him. "Now, shut up. I want to kiss you."

She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Her tongue entered his mouth, tracing every inch of it. He emitted a loud groan. She kissed her way to his neck and licked at it. She ran her hands up and down his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even moving them. He sighed quietly, his fingers running through her hair. She kissed down to his chest to lick at the spot over his heart. He moaned softly, pressing his lips together.

Bella brought her lips to the left nipple, taking it into her mouth. Edward growled intensely at her running her tongue over it. His back arched, and he squeezed his eyes shut before grabbing at her hair. His growl got even louder at her teasing his nipple with her tongue. She turned her attention to the right nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.

He felt her capture his lips in a possessive kiss. He opened his eyes and moved his hands to her underwear. He ripped it off. He slid his hands up and down her legs very slowly. He cupped her butt, giving it a hard squeeze. He brought one hand between them, touching her. She broke the kiss. She let out an ecstatic gasp when he fondled the loose folds of her sex. She felt his thumb stroke her clit. She started to move her hips with his motions. She screamed pleasurably as she came. She was lost in it, unable to breath.

She came down from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. She kissed him again. Her tongue entered his mouth. She smiled at him emitting a soft moan. She pulled away from him and glanced down at his dark blue jeans. She could see his erection poking through them. She unbuttoned and unzipped them. She took hold of the waistband. She pulled them and his white underwear off, allowing his erection to spring free. She climbed back on top of him, kissing him once more.

She reached down and took hold of his cock. She stroked it gently, which got her a loud groan from him. She twisted her hands around it. She went slowly at first, but her motions became faster. He groaned so loudly that he sent an echo through the room. She proceeded to pump him. He growled intensely. His hands flew above him to grab at the headboard. The fire was building to such an intense point that it seemed he would explode any second. He had no doubt it was just as intense in her. He tore away from the kiss, lost in his passion before returning to it.

"Damn it, Bella," he groaned. She smiled into the kiss and traced every inch of his mouth with her tongue. He began bucking up against her. He moaned his need. "Shit. Bella, please."

"What is it, Edward?" she asked as she stopped pumping her boyfriend.

"You've got to stop the foreplay. I need to be inside you right now," Edward growled seductively.

"Then come into me. Make love to me," Bella said, smiling lovingly.

He flipped her over on her back, getting in between her legs. He aligned himself at her entrance. He leaned close to her ear. His throat was rumbling with soft growls.

"I should warn you that this will hurt," he said softly.

She scoffed. "I don't care."

Edward captured Bella's lips in a possessive kiss while sliding inside her slowly. She couldn't stop herself from tensing up. She winced painfully as he took her virginity. He stayed still as he wanted to savor being inside her. She felt the pain fade away. Tears formed in her eyes, and she wiped them away. A stray one fell down her cheek, but he kissed it away.

He started moving in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust. She lifted her hips in meeting each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were together in the most intimate of ways, and they couldn't be any happier. They kissed fiercely, their hands wandering everywhere. His body tightened with each and every thrust. He kissed her jaw hungrily. Her moans were like music to his ears.

The vampire kissed the young woman's neck. He alternated between sucking on and nibbling on it. His lips went to her ear, and he licked at her earlobe. She whimpered as he touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, and she screamed in ecstasy. He lavished the other one with the same attention.

She brought his head upward to give his lips a hard kiss. She trailed kisses to his ear. She started licking at it. He groaned loudly, and his hands went to her shoulders. He resisted the urge to squeeze them, fearing he'd break them. She kissed to his chest, sucking at the spot over his heart. She smiled at his hissing in pleasure. She ran her tongue over a nipple. He clenched his teeth, his hands anchoring her head to him. He got louder at her lavishing attention on his other nipple.

Edward sat up and jerked his girlfriend into his lap. He kissed her hard, one hand moving into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. She leaned her head to the side as he smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She captured his lips in another kiss after he pulled back. She kissed to his ear and licked at it. He groaned loudly and slid his hands to her shoulders.

She kissed his lips again. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist to balance herself on her knees. She started to move up and down on him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him while meeting her movements with his. She kissed his jaw before nuzzling it. She nibbled on it very lightly.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of her own as they slid to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, and he let out a throaty groan. She moved her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing it. She smothered his neck with hungry kisses. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her head. The fire was climbing higher within him. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

Bella kissed her way back to Edward's lips. He didn't want to be sitting up any longer. He pushed her on her back, increasing the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in him was near its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She moaned pleasurably, her hands sliding into his hair. He pulled away from her to stare deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I don't think I—" Edward started, his body becoming tighter every second.

Bella shuddered. "Me neither."

Edward and Bella kissed with great passion. They hugged each other tightly. His thrusts got harder and faster as he moved within her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him a second later. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They came back to reality. Her heartbeat returned to normal. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"That was so incredible," she whispered, shuddering.

"It sure was," he answered, swallowing hard. "It sure was."

The vampire kissed the young woman gently. He laid his head on her chest and sighed in content at the sound of her heartbeat. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other.

"Not once did I ever think I'd make love with a vampire," Bella whispered, taking slow yet even breaths. "I'm glad I did."

"What I'm grateful for is that I didn't lose control," Edward responded, closing his eyes. "I'd never forgive myself if I accidentally killed you." His body became somewhat tense.

She touched his hair. "But you didn't. You stayed in complete control while we were making love." She smiled. "It was the best thing I ever experienced."

He took his head off her chest and opened his eyes. "The same goes for me. You're my first. You will always be my first."

The lovebirds shared a sweet kiss and rubbed noses. She giggled, causing him to pull back. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Edward asked curiously.

"I just realized you'll be able to cool me off on hot days, though they are rare in Forks," Bella answered.

"Well, that is an advantage of having a vampire for a boyfriend," Edward said, winking at her.

She pointed a finger in his face. "Just don't think of cooling any other women off. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Edward answered. He smiled wryly at her when she cleared her throat. "I mean, ma'am." He snickered.

"Good. Don't forget that," Bella warned playfully.

He smirked. "I won't. Then again, I won't forget this."

Edward kissed Bella passionately. His cock became hard as he moved within her. She groaned excitedly as she slipped her arms around his neck. Though there would always be the risk of him losing control, they were determined to have these passionate moments. Nothing could take them away as they would always be in their minds and hearts.

THE END


End file.
